Polished Eyes
by floorpie
Summary: Post GITF. Besotted with Reinette, The Doctor brings her aboard. How will Rose cope? TenRose.
1. Chapter 1

Slumped against her bedroom wall, Rose let out a deep, sarcastic laugh. She'd thought there'd been something there… but that hope had been firmly squashed when he stepped through the fireplace with her. Reinette. Elegant and educated, Madam Du Pompadour, the uncrowned queen of France.

No competition for Rose Tyler, nineteen year old shop girl with no prospects, no future.

They're in his room now. The Doctor's room. His deep murmurings punctuated by a high pitched girlish giggle. The thought of what was coming next made Rose heave. His eyes upon her face… his hand upon her hand. His hands caressing her skin…

Opening the top draw of her bedside table she opened a bottle of sleeping pills and downed two quickly. She felt the TARDIS hum her concerns.

"Don't worry old girl, nothing dangerous. I just, I need some sleep"

Rose felt her surroundings ebb away slowly. _I've gotta accept this… he likes her, maybe even loves her. Whatever makes him happy, that's all I want for him. I've been such a fool. _

_He's not my Doctor, and he never has been. _

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey yawned as he let the TARDIS guide him to the kitchen. God, yesterday had been some day. He had to admit, he was a little pissed off with The Doctor. Five and a half hours he and Rose waited in that 51st century spaceship! Five and a half hours!

And to top things off, he'd brought that French chick with him. _Madam du-bloody Pompadour_ he sneered. Mickey didn't really know what was going on with Rose and The Doctor, but by the look on her face every time he was around… she was definitely lovesick.

Mickey sighed. This wasn't something he really wanted to get caught up in.

The door slid open and he gasped. There was the Doctor and Reinette, dressed in bath-robes, snogging passionately against the kitchen counter.

"Ahem,"

The Doctor pulled away from a smug looking Reinette. "Yes Mickey?" he snapped.

"Geez… nuthin Doctor. I guess I'll just go find Rose. Haven't seen her have you?"

The Doctor sighed. "Mickey, why would I have seen her. She's your girlfriend!"

Mickey was speechless. "Doctor… Rose isn't my girlfriend. And she hasn't been for a long time."

Now it was the Doctor's turn to be speechless. He just stood there, mouth gaping open slightly. Mickey walked away.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rose moaned in bed as yesterday's events came back to her. _Oh, my Doctor._ Then she corrected herself. _No, not my Doctor. Reinette's Doctor. _

There was a gentle tapping on Rose's bedroom door and her heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was The Doctor, coming to apologise, tell her he chucked Reinette out the nearest airlock, professing his undying love for her, Rose.

"Rose?"

_Oh._

"Mmm, come in Mickey!"

The dark young man cautiously wandered in. He'd never been in Rose's bedroom in the TARDIS before but it was just like her one back at the estate. Light and pink and everything Rose Tyler. Last nights clothes strewn across the floor. Relics from her and the Doctor's many adventures. A few snapshots blue-tacked onto the wall. Her and him, her and her mother, her and the old doctor. Her and the new doctor.

"How you feeling Rose?"

"What… fine, what do you mean? Why wouldn't I be," she stuttered defensively.

"Well, I just mean… what with yesterday, and you and the Doctor, and Reinette…"

Rose felt tears prickle at her eyes. She stuck her chin proudly into the air. "I don't know what your talking about, Mickey!"

"Rose, how long have I known you. You don't have to pretend with me."

He crushed her into a hug, and Rose felt her resolve waver. She began to sob silently, sharp, shallow breaths.

"Oh Mickey… it's just… I love him! And to see him with her…"

"Rose, Rose listen to me. The Doctor loves you. I've seen him… you've got something special there, more than we could ever have. He's just, he's just blinded by her."

Rose spluttered, "No, he loves her. She makes him happy. Not me!"

"Rose, he loves you. She's just… she's a manipulative bitch Rose, how do you think she got to be the King's mistress? Pretty soon he's gonna wake up and see her for what she is!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Reinette had wandered back to the Doctor's bedroom to retrieve her clothes when she heard a gentle sobbing coming from that Rose girl's room. She tiptoed closer and pressed her ear to the door to catch the conversation.

She listened as the girl professed her undying love for _her_ Doctor. Huh. What a little fool… and Reinette had always enjoyed a good competition. She would show this girl who the Doctor belonged too!


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor strode down the hallways of the TARDIS, towards Rose's room. He knocked and called out her name before entering.

"Rose, get dressed. We're leaving!"

Rose spluttered. _Leaving? As in we… or me?_

"Leaving d-Doctor?" She smiled weakly.

The Doctor paused and took in Rose's red, splotched face and her tear matted hair. He decided not to comment.

"Yes, dinner. 23rd century Sydney, Australia. And tell Mickey!"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rose made her way to the control room where Mickey and the Doctor were already waiting. She'd slipped into a simple black dress with cute little silver heels and a matching necklace that the Doctor had bought her on Arifis V. Her blonde hair sat loosely on her shoulders and her makeup was light and understated.

She thought that she looked quite good._ Not that she was trying to impress anyone, of course._

"Ready to leave Doctor?"

The Doctor spun around and for a minute Rose saw something that might be described as lust in his eyes. But only for a minute.

"Waiting for Reinette," he gave her a tight smile.

"You look gorgeous babe," Mickey offered.

Rose walked over a gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before whispering "Thank you" in his ear.

She stepped away and turned to the Doctor, the lust once again burning in his eyes. But Rose was not the object of attention. Reinette had arrived. She wore her golden hair in a messy bun atop her head, and a gorgeous peach dress. She no longer looked like a puffy 18th century French aristocrat.

"You look beautiful," he breathes.

And he doesn't add _considering that your human_.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Reinette sighs.

"It is so amazing, Doctor. I can't begin to thank you for bringing me here!"

The Doctor blushes and sneaks a quick glance at Rose and Mickey, seated opposite him.

Reinette rolls her eyes. She can tell he's not quite comfortable with all this lovey-dovey stuff, as that Mickey put it, in front of his two companions. She's been nothing but forward all night, and she went to such troubles to look good for Her Doctor.

"Right err, I'll just go pay the bill. You all stay here," The Doctor mumbles.

And Reinette is left alone with the two others, the vulgar little girl and the dark skinned man. What does the Doctor see in these two commoners anyway?

"So what do you think of Sydney, Reinette?" Rose stutters, trying to break the awkward silence.

"It is pleasant," and then, with a smirk, "So _romantic._ Maybe you two lovebirds want to wonder off on your own, leave me and _my_ Doctor to it?"

Mickey and Rose just gape, and before they have a chance to say anything, the Doctor is back.

"Come on you lot, let's get going!"

**TBC**

**A/N Thank you everyone for reading! I wasn't sure about this fic but I've been getting good feedback. Virtual cookies to my lovely reviewers! **


	4. Chapter 4

Reinette and the Doctor walked hand in hand down a busy Sydney street, with Mickey and a broken Rose a step behind.

"So, my Doctor. Where are you taking me next?" Reinette practically purred.

"My favourite night club. Little place called Ecstasy. You'll love it Reinette, darling"

Rose moaned. _Darling? He's actually calling her darling now. Oh god, I think I'm gunna hurl._

The Doctor overheard Rose and glanced back towards her "Everything alright there Rose? Ah, here we are, Ecstasy."

The place was dark and packed. Heavy dance music throbbed from the speakers. The bar was to the left, a dance floor to the right, and a silver staircase leading upwards to god knows what.

This was going to be an interesting night.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Rose was seated over at the bar. The Doctor and Reinette were off dancing, somewhat awkwardly she acknowledged. And when she said dancing… she meant actually dancing, not in the sense that the Doctor sometimes implied.

Mickey was off chatting to some chick. She was glad; she didn't want his sympathy tonight. She downed another drink… some funny 23rd century thing she'd never heard off.

"Can I buy you another one, Angel?" said a dark Aussie accent.

Rose spun around. He was fairly young, with tanned skin and dark brown hair and dark eyes that reminded her too much of the Doctor's.

"Sure,"

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Several drinks later Rose was dragging the stranger onto the dance floor. _Well, why should the Doctor have all the fun? Don't I deserve to… dance… with someone too?_

The Doctor was still holding on too Reinette, moving slowly to the music. _Maybe bringing her here wasn't the best idea… it is a bit of a culture shock! She looks uncomfortable._

He was about to suggest they leave when he saw a tipsy Rose drag a stranger onto the dance floor. He felt a wave of jealousy surge over him as he watched them. That strangers hands all over Rose's curves. She had her head tipped back and an arm strung around his neck.

She was clearly drunk. _By Rassilion…she sure didn't dance like a nineteen year old shop girl! And that skirt…_

Reinette noticed the Doctor had stopped dancing and turned to see what he was staring at. _That whore! Look at the filthy girl…and Her Doctor was practically drooling!_

"I grow bored of this 'nightclub'. Take me back to the TARDIS, please?" she blinked at the Doctor in a silent promise.

The Doctor ripped his gaze away from Rose with a grunt and complied.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Still in the arms of her handsome stranger, Rose watched as Reinette and the Doctor left the nightclub. She knew what they would be doing next.

"Something wrong Angel?"

"No… not at all!" murmured Rose as she planted a hungry kiss on the stranger's lips.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Back in the TARDIS, the Doctor pushed all thoughts of Rose from his mind and let Reinette seduce him.

From the bar, Mickey watched a dark stranger lead Rose up the silver staircase to the rooms above.

Upstairs, a drunk Rose let the man quickly undress her. _So that's what these rooms are for, eh? _

She closed her eyes and tried to forget the last few days. If she kept them closed she could imagine it was the Doctor lying on top of her, not some wasted 23rd century stranger.

All too soon it was over, her fantasy shattered. The bed creaked as the stranger removed his weight, zipped up his pants and exited.

Only then did she realise what she had done. Once again she let out a deep sarcastic laugh. _Rose Tyler, the town bicycle. _

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh… my head!" Rose moaned loudly as she got out of bed. How drunk was she last night?

_I can't believe it… I didn't even know his name. Where was the Doctor?_

"Oh" _Oh, right… with Reinette. _

Rose scratched at her skin. She felt really dirty and resolved to scrub the memory of last night off her. She headed to the bathroom yawning sleepily.

She was in such a daze. Normally she would have asked the Doctor to cure her hangover… but… today, she couldn't. How much of a fool had she made of herself last night? Did he know about that guy… did he know what they did? Did he care?

_Yeah right. _

She didn't even notice the light seeping out from the bottom of the closed bathroom door. She didn't hear the shower already running.

Rose opened the door and gasped. There was the Doctor. And Reinette. In the shower. Together.

The Doctor had her pushed against the wall, facing away from Rose. He hadn't noticed her presence. But Reinette had.

Looking Rose right in the eye, with a smug smirk upon her face, Reinette moaned loudly, "Oh Doctor… _My_ Doctor!"

Rose ran.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Back in her room, Rose slammed the door shut.

She picked up the nearest object and hurtled it at the mirror, smashing it into a thousand pieces. Blindly she kicked and smashed and then broke down in tears on the floor, her body heaving with great sobs.

"Bastard! Bastard!"

_Shut up Rose, _she thought. _Shut up, shut up. He's not yours, he hasn't done anything. He's just trying to be happy. He's happy with her, he's happy and that's it._

Rose reached for her bedside table. She poured a handful of the sleeping tablets into her mouth and downed them with a bottle of whiskey, for good measure.

_Bastard…_

**A/N Ok, your reviews made me smile, so I couldn't resist adding two more chapters. A bit short yeh, but it picks up.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor was lying in bed, Reinette dozing peacefully in his arms. She was so beautiful. And she… she loved him. Understood him. When she had looked into his mind, she had seen the real him.

_And yet… oh, never mind. _

With a sigh he lifted himself up and pulled on his coat and pinstripe suit. He needed some space, the Doctor decided. Reinette was beautiful... but she was a tad possessive. Possessive, obsessive... he just wasn't used to this whole "relationship" thing.

Having someone there, 24/7. Didn't she get sick of his company?

_Women!_

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The Doctor made his way to the console room, set to do some tinkering, when he ran into Mickey.

"Doctor, you talked to Rose?"

"Haven't seen her since last night. Should I have?"

Mickey grunted and furrowed her brow. "It's just, her door's locked. Knocked a couple of times, but she ain't answerin'"

"She's probably just tired from last night. All knackered out!" the Doctor shrugged, noncommittal.

"Did you even see her get home last night?"

This caused the Doctor to stop. "I thought she was with you?"

"Nope. Last I saw she was walking off with that bloke of hers…"

_She…she… _

The Doctor gulped, "He took her upstairs, that's what you saw?"

Mickey didn't have to reply. The Doctor had spun around and was walking swiftly back towards the bedrooms.

_She… wouldn't? _

The thought made the Doctor's stomach turn. When he had seen them together at the nightclub, that had been bad enough! But to think of that man taking advantage of _his _Rose like that… his beautiful, innocent Rose! Anger and jealousy bubbled up within the Doctor.

_Wait a minute… since when do I think of her as my Rose? _

Never mind that. "ROSE! Open up Rose!"

He didn't wait any longer. A quick zap of the sonic screwdriver and he had swung the door open.

"ROSE!"

She was sprawled out atop her bed, an utterly peaceful expression on her face, golden hair fanning out and forming a crown. Her thin, white cotton gown was hitching up to expose her creamy thighs. She looked like an angel.

He breathed a sigh of relief.

And then he saw the broken mirror, the shards of glass spread over the floor. The empty bottle of whiskey and a small vile of pills of some sort.

_Oh gods Rose… what have you done? _

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Reinette was irritated. Seemed like days he'd been at that vulgar little girls side, watching, waiting for her to show some sign of consciousness. Of course, you never could tell in this machine.

She entered the med lab. The Doctor was hunched over in the corner, brooding, stripped down to his suit pants and a thin cotton shirt.

"Brought you a cup of tea, my lonely angel?"

She set it down beside him and ran her finger along the coarse stubble on his chin. He flinched and turned his head.

"Doctor?"

"Get out Reinette," he growled, still not looking at her.

She stepped towards him again, and ran her fingers across his chest in what was meant to be a warmly seductive way. "Doctor?"

"I said GET OUT!" he thundred, his eyes flashing.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **

Reinette felt her face flush and ran out of the med-lab, past a startled looking Mickey.

"Trouble with the mistress?" he joked, but seeing the look on the Doctor's face, mumbled "Sorry. So how is she?"

"Nothing," the Doctor mumbled. "Nothing, Mickey… if she doesn't make…I-I'll, I'll…"

Mickey was incensed. It was _his _bloody fault Rose was lying there!

"You'll what Doctor? What will you do? Don't play that! Don't you dare sit there and pretend you're so innocent, like this is such a great injustice to you, Doctor!"

"Excuse me?" He breathed disbelief.

"Don't pretend you're oblivious, Doctor! Rose is my best friend and I can't stand watching you step all over her heart like that!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Doctor, the girl's in love with you!" Mickey screamed, stalking off disgusted.

**TBC**

**A/N Whew! That was my attempt at a longer chapter. Damn though, never knew writing could be so addictive. Does this chapter fit? Am I going in the right direction?**


	8. Chapter 8

The tension in the TARDIS was unbearable.

Rose couldn't stand it any longer. It had been one week since she'd regained consciousness, and four days since she was up and walking around. He hadn't spoken more than five words to her, diligently treating her 'injuries' but refusing to look her in the eye.

He'd been ignoring Mickey and even Reinette too. And then there were the looks he gave her when her back was turned! Deep, burning and intense, evaluating every bit of her, and trying to piece together the answer to a question she didn't know.

Mustering up all her courage, she stepped into the kitchen. She'd had enough.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

He was standing there, spreading marmalade over a piece of toast, when she entered. He dropped the knife with an awkward clang, and cleared his throat, meaning to leave. But she stopped him.

"Doctor, why are you ignoring me?" Rose asked calmly.

"I'm not ignoring you,"

"Yes, Doctor, you are. So I took some pills? So what? It was a mistake and I don't know why you're making such a big deal about it! You don't even know why I took them!" she blurted out.

"You're right Rose, I don't. So why did you take them?" the Doctor countered.

_Shit! Her and her big mouth! _"I-I-i… I took them because… I had a bad dream, and I couldn't get to sleep…"

"Oh yeah?"

The Doctor looked at Rose dubiously.

Shaking with rage, Rose stepped towards him. "Yeah! And if you don't believe me Doctor, than maybe you should just take me home! If all you're gonna do is sit there and call me a –

The Doctor pressed his lips to Rose's, in a deep, hungry kiss, cutting her off. Before she even knew what was happening, he was wrapping his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. And then she was kissing him back, just as ardently, his hand slipping under her shirt and the other cupping her head, holding her there.

Blood pounding in her ears, she pulled back, "Doctor?!"

"Want you. Need you so much," he growled, his voice thick with lust. And then he resumed kissing her.

_God… _she thought_ this isn't real. _

Rose pulled away once more. She was angry now.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He shrugged and muttered, "Thought it might get you to shut up,"

_Wrong words… _the Doctor thought as she brought a hard stinging slap to his cheek.

"Bastard!" Rose whispered and moved to run off, but he caught her wrist and pulled her back to him, harshly sandwiching her between him and the kitchen counter. She looked terrified.

"Rose Tyler, you are never to raise a hand to me again!" he growled. "Now you will sit still and listen!"

She turned her gaze away but the Doctor grabbed her chin and looked straight at her, "I don't know how it happened, but somehow I found myself falling love with a silly little ape,"

Rose's eyes widened. _Reinette…? No, it couldn't be…_

"That's right Rose, I'm in love with you! And I know you've been having feelings too,"

"You kn-now? You… y-y-ou love me?" she choked.

The Doctor smiled, thinking he'd finally gotten through to her. Then he felt her hand collide with his face once more.

"You have the nerve to stand there and tell me that you love me, but who's sleeping in your bed right now? What about _Reinette_, Doctor? Don't you remember you're little French whore, the one you raced of to rescue, leaving me and Mickey stranded on some deserted 51st century space ship?"

He was stunned.

"How can you say you love me, and hurt me so? You're killing me, Doctor, you're killing my heart!"

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm done," Rose sighed.

"You… you're done?"

"I think you should take me home, Doctor. Just take me back to mum and Mickey so I can forget about you, go back to my life," she spoke calmly.

"You want to go home," the Doctor stated, pausing to absorb her words.

Rose held his gaze, resolute not to cry even though she could feel the tears prickling at her eyes. "Yes,"

He inhaled deeply, "Ok Rose, I'll take you home. I'll take you home if you can honestly tell me that you can just 'forget about me'. Go back to your life of chips and telly. I'll take you home if you can tell me that these past years meant nothing to you. That I mean nothing to you. Tell me you don't love me,"

"I can. And I don't. I don't love you," she stubbornly lied. _This is the way it has to be._

She told him 'forever' and he knew it was a promise she couldn't keep. But he had never expected it to end like this.

"Right. Pack your bags then,"

The Doctor turned away and moved to the console, entering the coordinates for London, Powell Estate, 2006.

In her room, Rose was quickly shoving her belongings into a few overnight bags. She picked up her diary to add it to the pile but paused, and grabbing a pen made one final entry.

Doctor, from the moment you grabbed my hand in that department store basement and told me, "Run!" I was yours. I loved you, and I would have died for you. Almost did. But then you changed, and you fell for Reinette, and there's nothing wrong with that.

You can love her if you want. I know you'll never see me in that way, and that's fine too. Despite what you said in the kitchen. But it was just a wake up call, OK? Everything has it's time and everything dies.

Please be happy, and don't feel guilty over me. Just so you know, this past two or so years have been the best of my life. You showed me things I never should have got to see. Thank you.

Goodbye Doctor,

Yours – Rose.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Mickey was waiting with the Doctor uncomfortably in the control room. The Doctor hadn't really expected him to stay with Rose leaving. He was her boyfriend after all.

No… that's not right. He isn't. He told you that, she told you that.

He sighed. "Take care of her Mickey,"

"I will. Goodbye Doctor," the young man said, before walking out the TARDIS door.

Rose entered the control room for the last time, bags dragging behind her.

"Goodbye, Doctor," she said, tears glistening in her eyes, "I left something for you. On my bed."

And with that, Rose Tyler walked away forever.

**A/N: That was a bit of a short chappy. Next one'll be longer, promises. And don't freak out on me, k? I know it looks like I just killed off Rose, but looks can be decieving. **


	10. Chapter 10

He let her go. What was he supposed to do? Keep her here against her will? _No _he reasoned, _she didn't really want to leave him. _

But maybe he'd read her wrong. She hadn't actually said that she… Ah. He sighed and pushed the TARDIS into the void. It was at this moment, the moment when he really felt he needed a good few centuries to mull over his thoughts, that Reinette came slinking out of the shadows.

"I suppose you heard all that," the Doctor spat.

She looked at him with understanding eyes and move closer, wrapping her arms around his torso.

"My poor Doctor. Sshh… let me make it better…"

Originally, Reinette had been unwilling to admit the Doctor's love for Rose to herself. After that display though, she decided to change tactics. So he loved her? So what? She was gone and Reinette was still here.

She started kissing the Doctor and for a few moments he didn't resist. For a few moments he closed his eyes and pretend those lips belonged to someone else. But only for a few moments.

He flung her back in disgust and furiously started pressing buttons on the console. When the TARDIS had landed he grabbed Reinette by the arm and jostled her out the door.

He then set the coordinates back to 21st century London, about two months after he left her. _Give her some time to get over this. Surely, after she'd realised how dull and pointless her life was she'd come running back to him with open arms?_

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

It was two a.m. and Rose Tyler had just finished her shift at the bar. She was walking back to her mother's (she couldn't ever think of it as home again, now it was just 'her mother's') through the darkened alley of a quite London neighbourhood.

It'd been two months since she left him. Yes, deep down she was proud to say _she _left _him_, not the other way around. She missed him; of course she did. She'd left her heart on the TARDIS.

But Rose Tyler wasn't the kind of girl that would just breakdown, sink into a wallowing depression, without him. She knew she'd have to move on; Howard had gotten her this job at the bar. She was saving up, going to go back to school.

Maybe she'd even go to university, one day. She'd have a career. But she would never love again; never settle down with a husband and two children and a house in the suburbs. Never let anyone in. That was one experience she wouldn't, couldn't have.

Hey, it wasn't perfect. But it was a life, and at least she wouldn't get her heart broken any more. 

Rose snapped back to reality. She could hear footsteps behind her. She quickened her pace a bit, but they kept following her. She turned around and gaped.

It was him.

"Doctor," she said calmly.

He coughed and mumbled rather awkwardly, "How have you been?"

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" She said this without hope, with a tinge of annoyance and exasperation.

"I got rid of Reinette. She's gone, I threw her out. You were right, she's a whore and I never loved her, it was always you. You can come back now! Come home, my Rose."

Rose faltered and the Doctor thought he'd won. But he was very wrong. She looked at him with pity and disgust.

"You just don't get it do you? It's not about her; what did she ever do, except love you? How long has it been for you Doctor? I bet it hasn't been more than five minutes. Did you even read it?"

"Read what?" he stammered.

"My diary. On my bed. Thought it might give you a bit of understanding. But I guess I don't even mean that much to you. So why do you want me to come back?"

He sighed and felt his temper rising. "I thought I'd made that perfectly clear!"

"Well I guess not, so enlighten me Doctor?"

**TBC**


End file.
